zombiesvsplantsfandomcom-20200213-history
I. Zombie Hack
Category:Cheats The I, Zombie hack is a common hack for Plants vs. Zombies which is achieved through editing saved games or PvZ Tools. Click here to download PvZ Tools. Unlike most hacks, it does not require Cheat Engine or other external hacking programs, unless if you are using PvZ Tools. This hack will bring other zombies (like Newspaper Zombie) into I, Zombie Levels. Steps: * Choose Your Seeds (choose plants that represents zombies you want. See below) * Play any survival levels, make sure you have enough sun. * Save the game (go to Main Menu). * Change the saved data to any of the I, Zombie Levels by renaming it * : If you are user two, change "game2_1.dat" instead of "game1_1.dat", or you will change other user's data. : If you change the data and another userdata has the same name, delete the I, Zombie Data that you have. * All the plants you plant in I, Zombie will be changed to Zombies match the table above. * Tricks * Plant as many Zombie Yeti as you can in I, Zombie, then change to Last Stand "game1_31.dat". Use instants to kill all Zombie Yetis and collect the diamonds for easy gold farming. * (GOTY only) Planting the Imitater Tangle Kelp in I, Zombie will not get Zombie Yeti, but get the invisible zombie. Change I, Zombie data with it and kill that zombie with instant kill. You will get the Zen Garden plant. If you did this on the old PC version, it still produces a game crash. ** This works well with Unlimited Sun and Instant Refill (see hacking guide). * It is possible to make your own I, Zombie levels like this. First, go to survival: night and make the I, Zombie level setup (sun hack recommended). Then, beat 1 wave. choose the plants that correspond with the zombies you want players to use. Then, get your sun to what you want it to start at. then, before any zombies appear, change save data from game1_2.dat to game1_61.dat (user 2 is game2_2.dat and game2_61.dat, 3 is game3_2.dat and game3_61.dat, etc.). then, copy/paste the I, Zombie level outside of that folder (keep it #_61.dat). go into I, Zombie, and there you go! If you fail, go to the main menu, delete #_61.dat, and copy/paste the copied file there. To share it, put the file in sendspace, mediafire, etc. and put it up for download. ** However, the zombies' prices are off (25 for Balloon Zombie, 150 for Conehead Zombie, etc.) *** If you spawn too many, the game will crash. *** You can also make your own I, Zombie levels. Firstly, do the same thing on hybrid mini-games and freeze the address. Secondly, play a Night Survival you played. It will show the plants you planted become card-boards. Thirdly, you can play an I, Zombie level without changing user file. (Note: The level still have Lawn Mowers. And you can play it by playing anything, including Zen Garden.) *** If you put Tangle Kelp on the leftmost column, and then change it back to survival, you can make the Zombie Yeti eat your brains, provided that there are no lawn mowers on the row where you put the Zombie Yeti at.. *** Trivia **** If you have plants in Survival, then changed to I, Zombie, the plants will become cardboard plants and still move. ***** They will stop moving once they performed their tasks. **** Zombie Yeti can still appear if you place Tangle Kelp, even you have not encountered him yet. ***** You cannot get Zombologist or Cryptozombologist for doing this. **** Imps thrown by Giga-gargantuars take three hits in I, Zombie. **** Lawn Mowers will still remain after you changed Survival to I, Zombie. **** All plants, when using the Mac version, either create game crashes, are normal Zombies, or random glitches could happen (see I, Zombie hack/Mac for more details).